


Peas

by extremefangirl1039



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Its so fluffy I could die!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremefangirl1039/pseuds/extremefangirl1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching clips of the show on YouTube and I saw one of Spencer talking about love. This little drabble came from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peas

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about two years ago and posted it to my FanFiction account: 1039stjimmy1000. I just got this account today and decided to post this on here to see what you guys think of it! It may be a bit crappy because this is the first drabble I'd ever written.

"Do you love me? Because I love you." Derek smiles as he looks at the young genius lying across his chest.

"I love you too...but I may be a little bit biased."

"Really? Why are you biased?"

"I ate peas today." Spencer replies like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Peas?"

"Yes. Chemically, love involves surging the brain elements monoamines, dopamines, norepinephrine, and serotonin. Love chemicals controlled by

phenethylamine are found in peas."

"You love me because you ate peas?"

"No." Spencer looks up at Derek, smiles, and kisses him lightly on the lips. "I love you because you're amazing."


End file.
